


Follow My Command

by DresdenComplex



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - M/M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DresdenComplex/pseuds/DresdenComplex
Summary: It's high time for Tarn and Overlord to stop bickering and begin to start team building. Megatron has some unique ideas for his two best to team build
Relationships: Overlord/Tarn (Transformers), Overlord/Tarn/Megatron
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Secret Solenoid '20-'21





	Follow My Command

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RHplus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHplus/gifts).



> My Secret Solenoid piece for Megatronstillright over on Tumblr! I hope you enjoy and that your holidays were kind to you!

Tarn felt his ego flatten when his optics fell upon the occupants of the room. When he had received the invitation from Megatron to come meet him, he had done so eagerly, but with the intent that it would be the two of them alone. Overlord was nowhere in this equation, yet here he was, smug as ever, sitting next to their Lord.

“Punctual as always, Tarn. How nice,” Megatron said, ushering the DJD leader inside. Tarn entered, very much wanting to ask immediately why exactly Overlord was here, but he thought better of it. Tarn always wanted things from Megatron the Decepticon leader was unlikely, or outright unwilling, to give him, yet he always tried to worm his way closer to his desires all the same. Clearly here he had misread the context of the message he had been sent, and this was likely merely talks of a new campaign.

"Sit down,” Megatron said, more commanding than inviting, gesturing to the seat next to Overlord. The Phase Sixer shot Tarn a toothy grin as he sat down, but Tarn ignored him. His distaste for the other mech was always apparent, though he knew he’d best work amicably with him in Megatron’s presence.

“I’m sure you’re curious why I’ve called you both here,” Megatron began. Tarn was indeed eager to hear what his Lord had to say. Overlord, for his part, was there for humor. After all Megatron had interrupted his fun with his new toy. “You have both been performing rather well in the field, and needless to say, I’m in a giving mood, so I thought what better way to keep my two top performers on their toes than to offer them a little reward.” Tarn basically had stars in his optics at the mention of a reward. Even Overlord seemed to pay a little closer attention.

“However, before I give you your reward I thought we could do a quick little…’team building’ exercise. You two are perpetually poor at working together.” Tarn and Overlord exchanged a look of irritation at the mere mention of having to ‘work together’.

“I…hate to be insubordinate my Lord…” Tarn began.

“Then don’t be,” Megatron said bluntly, turning to Overlord. Tarn instantly silenced himself, feeling a wave of jealous anger rise in him at the mere gesture of Megatron looking to Overlord over him. “You know the kind of team building I’m looking for,” the Decepticon leader said to Overlord. The Phase Sixer frowned, knowing exactly what Megatron was getting on about. But he could use it to his advantage if he played his cards right. “So…go on,” Megatron gestured, leaning back in his chair.

“Yes sir,” Overlord said, reaching out and grabbing Tarn’s hand. Tarn reflexively made to pull away, but he saw the immediate disapproval on Megatron’s faceplate and stopped. What would it say about him if he couldn’t even do a simple exercise? He willed himself to relax as Overlord pulled him closer before reaching up and removing his mask. Tarn instantly bristled, growling inspite of himself which only managed to make Overlord laugh.

“Cute,” Overlord commented before he took Tarn’s lips in an insistent kiss. Tarn’s optics widened in momentary surprise before he instantly pulled away, though Overlord kept him in place with an arm around his waist.

“What the frag are you doing?!” Tarn demanded, fuming. Mmm, dumb and kind of cute, Overlord mused.

“You don’t want to ruin this little exercise, do you Tarn?” Megatron chimed in, looking on idly from his chair. Tarn’s spark sank. So THAT was the kind of exercise Megatron had been hinting at. Hmph, well if that’s the game he wanted them to play, then so be it. Megatron’s word was law to Tarn, and he knew he could out do Overlord in this type of thing. Then he would be able to take the reward for himself while the Phase Sixer slinked off in defeat. Tarn grinned wickedly at the thought as Overlord raised a brow ridge.

“My apologies, Lord Megatron,” was all Tarn said before leaning in suddenly and taking Overlord back into the kiss with bruising force.

“That’s what I thought~” Megatron smirked. He knew that the two could get up to enough on their own devices, but this was an exercise, and he fully intended to have his say whether they liked it or not. He figured they would gladly take directions, however. Even Overlord knew better than to displease him. For now, though, he’d let them do as their desires dictated.

Overlord was not one to be out done (by Tarn none the less) and he returned the kiss with an equally bruising force, not asking permission to deepen it, his serpentine glossa snaking out to lick at Tarn before pushing past his dentae and into his waiting mouth. Narrowing his optics, Tarn lashed his glossa forward to meet Overlord, the two meeting in an odd semblance of a dance, twining around each other.

As they kissed Tarn brought his hands up, letting his clawed servos rake over Overlord’s chassis, leaving behind scraped paint and slight dents in their wake. His efforts earned him a bite to his glossa, energon seeping into his mouth. He pushed away instinctively, swallowing the energon that flowed toward the back of his intake, shooting Overlord a sharp look. Overlord merely chuckled, moving his hands to Tarn’s hips. “Too much for you?” he asked tauntingly.

“Screw you,” Tarn countered back.

“Mmm, well I suppose I never specified that you needed to be nice to each other,” Megatron said, a laugh escaping him. “Though perhaps you should give Tarn a good spank for acting out,” he continued. Overlord didn’t even waste a beat in flipping Tarn around, landing a hard slap on his aft causing color to paint Tarn’s faceplate. Why was he being tortured like this? He had been so loyal, and yet here he was, being humiliated in front of Megatron, and by his Lord’s orders no less! But he couldn’t let either of them see how much this was getting to him. No, he was the most loyal Decepticon, and he would prove that point to his grave.

“Well, now that you’ve got Tarn all turned around, why don’t you at least give him a thank you for being so obedient so far. That is, if Tarn will open up for you~” Tarn swallowed another bit of energon, but he did as he was instructed. His modesty panel slid away revealing his valve to Overlord, though he slightly positioned himself so that Megatron could see it as well. He couldn’t miss an opportunity to even slightly present to him. “Hmm, how pretty,” Megatron regarded, causing Tarn’s spark to skip a beat, and a small gush of lubricant to flow from his valve. He could have reveled in his Lord appraising him all evening, but Megatron, and by extension, Overlord, had other things in mind.

Overlord had taken in Tarn’s state and eagerly pressurized his spike, ready to dip into that silken heat. He didn’t even wait for Megatron to give him an order before pressing the tip of his spike past Tarn’s valve folds. Tarn was still under lubricated and, given his smaller frame, could have used the courtesy of slight preparation, but that was something Overlord did not intend to give to him. In fact he merely pushed in further, a burn coming from Tarn’s protesting protoflesh. He tried to fight it back, but a whimper finally fell from his lips as his servos dug into the table he had been bent over. The grin on Megatron’s lips only grew as he walked over to Tarn, bending down to see his face.

“Does it hurt, Tarn?” he asked.

“I’ve felt much worse, my Lord,” Tarn replied, averting his optics.

“Good,” Megatron said, going back to Overlord, giving him a pat on the shoulder. “Get Tarn warmed up,” he continued.

“Yes, my Lord,” Overlord said, a sadistic look in his optics as he began to set a punishing pace for them. Tarn, however, was focusing on the words ‘warmed up’. Perhaps that meant he’d still be getting the reward of time with his master. Overlord was a brute and easily lead along, Tarn figured. He wouldn’t understand the nuances that Megatron was hinting at. If he could simply imagine something else while Overlord played with him, then it could all have been for the better.

At each thrust, each touch, he imagned his master giving him the treatment, rough as it was. He always figured that Megatron would be rough in his love, however, and the ideas had Tarn seeing stars. As the private scene played out in his mind Tarn allowed little moans and gasps to drop from him, spurring Overlord on. The ability to finally hold a little power over Tarn, to see a crack in his façade, was intoxicating. Having the ability to please Megatron, and perhaps be pleased in return by Megatron after this, was mainly just the icing on his cake.

“This is all very well and good, but I think Tarn is missing a little stimulation,” Megatron chimed in as he watched the proceedings. In the act Tarn’s spike had pressurized, prefluid dripping from its tip, pooling between the DJD leader’s hands. Overlord didn’t seem to take the fact too seriously. This wasn’t about Tarn’s pleasure; it was about his own and then getting to Megatron.

Tarn, however, was quite done being the butt of the situation. Cooperation bought you time, innovation got you what you wanted. Giving a growl he pushed back hard against Overlord, getting the Phase Sixer to lose his balance slightly. Taking the opportunity he whirled around, pushing Overlord against the nearest wall, tearing at the panel covering his valve.

Taken aback by the sudden action, let alone the sudden pain, Overlord didn’t have time to react before Tarn pushed his spike into him. Overlord snarled. “You…” but Tarn instantly silenced him with a rough kiss.

“Interesting,” Megatron said, pleasantly surprised by Tarn’s sudden gumption. He was certainly enjoying the proceedings more and more. Ring a bell to the right dogs and he had them salivating. He watched his two best carefully, the fact merely goading them on. However, the moment Tarn began to rut, signaling the two closing in on their overloads Megatron had to put a stop to the proceedings.

“Enough,” he said, causing the two to pause. “It’s clear that you are both getting the message finally! Team work makes the dream work,” he quoted with a small laugh. A small laugh came from both Tarn and Overlord as well, though they were wondering what Megatron was getting at, their brain modules clouded with lust.

“I think it’s time for your reward,” Megatron continued, not missing a beat as his spike pressurized. The next thing Tarn knew his valve was being filled again causing him to gasp. He had been seeing stars before, but knowing that his Lord was the one filling him had him seeing the cosmos. He supposed he couldn’t very well leave Overlord out in the cold at this point, and he continued to thrust into the Phase Sixer, setting a pace with Megatron.

Soon enough the air was a cacophony of small grunts and sultry moans. Megatron had managed to reach around Tarn’s waist, taking Overlord’s spike, stroking it in time with their thrusts causing cooling fans to wind up to fever pitches in attempts to cool over heated circuitry. Tarn and Overlord were putty in Megatron’s hands, their reward coming to be much more than either could have imagined. With how stimulated they already were it wasn’t long before Tarn’s thrusts became uneven and both he and Overlord were hitching in their vents.

“Such good boys~ Now then, show me how loyal you are. Overload for me~” he purred, leaning in and biting at Tarn’s neck cabling as he gave a hard jerk to Overlord’s spike. That was all it took to send both of them crashing into Overloads more powerful than they had felt in ages. Judging by the amount of transfluid that coated Megatron’s servos, and dripped down Overlord’s thighs from around Tarn’s spike, the two had really enjoyed themselves. Megatron chuckled as he pulled out of Tarn, transfluid dripping down the DJD leader’s thighs as well. Megatron noted the blushes still peppering Tarn and Overlord’s faces as the transfluid flowed from them.

“Now then, did you two enjoy yourselves?” he asked, taking a cloth from a nearby stand and wiping his spike clean. He turned to see Tarn and Overlord slumping to the floor in an exhausted pile, both nodding in contentment. “And did we learn about the rewards of team work?” Another nod from each.

“Good. Now, clean yourselves up before your recharge. After all, you shouldn’t be so messy in my presence,” he concluded with a wag of a servos at them both. They both did as they were told as best they could in their sleepy haze, Megatron smiling at them as he took his seat once again. “And what do we say?”

“All hail Megatron.”


End file.
